July 2019 Nick Premieres
July 2019 Nickelodeon Premieres here! Series 'Henry Danger' *Saturday, July 13th at 8PM - "Massage Chair" (#520) *Saturday, July 27th at 8PM - "Henry Danger: The Musical" (#521-#522) (1 hour Special) 'All That (2019)' *Saturday, July 13th at 8:30PM - "1104" (#1104) *Saturday, July 27th at 8:47PM - "1105" (#1105) 'SpongeBob SquarePants' *Saturday, July 6th at 11AM - "Broken Alarm" (#250A) *Saturday, July 6th at 11:15AM - "Senior Discount" (#251B) *Friday, July 12th at 7PM - "SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout" (#254-#255) (1 hour Special) *Saturday, July 27th at 11AM - "Gary's Got Legs" (#245A) *Saturday, July 27th at 11:15AM - "Gary & Spot" (#242B) 'The Loud House' *Monday, July 15th at 11AM - "Washed Up" (#406A) *Tuesday, July 16th at 11AM - "Recipe for Disaster" (#406B) *Wednesday, July 17th at 11AM - "Present Tense" (#407A) *Thursday, July 18th at 11AM - "Any Given Sundae" (#407B) 'Double Dare (2018)' *Monday, July 8th at 7:30PM - "SpongeBob Week Game 1" (#209) *Tuesday, July 9th at 7:30PM - "SpongeBob Week Game 2" (#210) *Wednesday, July 10th at 7:30PM - "SpongeBob Week Game 3" (#211) *Thursday, July 11th at 7:30PM - "SpongeBob Week Finals" (#212) 'Are You Smarter than a 5th Grader? (2019)' *Monday, July 1st at 7PM - "Doctor" (#103) *Monday, July 8th at 7PM - "Marine Expert" (#106) *Monday, July 15th at 7PM - "Pilot" (#116) *Monday, July 22nd at 7PM - "Personal Trainer" (#120) *Monday, July 29th at 7PM - "Zookeeper" (#119) 'LEGO City Adventures' *Saturday, July 6th at 11:30AM - "Race to the Top; Meet Harl Hubbs" (#103) *Saturday, July 27th at 11:30AM - "Doorman of the City; Fendrich In The Wild" (#104) 'Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' *Saturday, July 6th at 9:30AM - "The Purple Game" (#120B) '44 Cats' *Saturday, July 6th at 8AM - "Snobine, The Snobbish Cat; Four Cats and a Camel" (#110) *Saturday, July 13th at 8AM - "Detective Pilou; A Game for the Buffycats" (#111) *Saturday, July 20th at 8AM - "The Superhero Cat; Lampo at the Buffolympics" (#112) 'ALVINNN! and the Chipmunks' *Saturday, July 27th at 12PM - "Theodore's Calling; Clumsy Jeanette" (#402) 'Butterbeans Café' *Monday, July 15th at 9AM - "Cricket's Tresure Hunt!" (#124A) *Tuesday, July 16th at 9AM - "The Puddlebrook GoldRush!" (#124B) *Wednesday, July 17th at 9AM - "The Missing Veggies!" (#126A) *Thursday, July 18th at 9AM - "Cricket the Flower Girl!" (#126B) *Monday, July 29th at 9AM - "The Hawaiian Luau!; Kitty-sitting!" (#127) *Tuesday, july 30th at 9AM - "The Takeout Window!; Poppy's Fortune!" (#129) *Wednesday, July 31st at 9AM - "Poppy's Cooking Class!; A Fairy Peachy Day!" (#131) 'Abby Hatcher' *Friday, July 5th at 9AM - "Fuzzly Camping Trip" (#118) 'Paw Patrol' *Friday, July 26th at 9AM - "Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Meet the Mighty Twins" (#612) 'Ryan's Mystery Playdate' *Friday, July 12th at 9AM - "Ryan's Handy Playdate; Ryan's Really Fast Playdate" (#111) *Friday, July 26th at 9:30AM - "Ryan's Rainy Day Playdate; Ryan's Dunking Playdate" (#110) 'Dora the Explorer' *Sunday, July 7th at 7PM - "Dora Saves Fairytale Land" (#812-#813) (1 Hour Special) Specials *"Dora Saves Fairytale Land" - Sunday, July 7th at 7PM - (1 Hour Special) *"SpongeBob's Big Birthday Blowout" - Friday, July 12th at 7PM - (1 hour Special) *"Henry Danger: The Musical" - Saturday, July 27th at 8PM - (1 hour Special) Category:2019 Premieres Category:2019